Proving Them Wrong
by An1M3Pr0z
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is the weakest member of Fairy tail and he is not very well liked because of it, so he decides to go on a training trip. leaving the guild for a few years he trains hard to meet their Expectations that his family had set for him, He wants to Prove them wrong
1. Chapter 1

As he was walking through the streets of Magnolia, Naruto could hear people whispering behind his back.

"Look, it's Fairy Tail's weakest member, the Little Fairy."

"He should just quit Fairy Tail, he's a disgrace. I can't believe his parents were Wizard Saint."

That's right, his parents were one of the Ten Great Wizard Saint. Yes, were. His parents were killed by the dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia when he attacked his hometown, Konoha. Unfortunately, only Naruto survived the attack. Soon enough, he reach his guild, Fairy Tail. As soon as I entered the guild, everyone eyes fall on me. Some with hatred for making a disgrace out of Fairy Tail and some with pities. He ignored those looks, having gotten used to them a long time ago. He walked over to the Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, who was sitting on the bar drinking a glass of beer beside Fairy Tail's famous S-class mage, Gildarts Clive.

"Jiji?" Makarov turned to looks at Naruto.

"I...I want to go on a training trip, master. I want to get stronger and stronger so I could protect my comrades. At my current strength, I could only sits by and watch others take care of me."

"Go ahead, Naruto," the grandfatherly figure said.

"It's your choice to do what you want with your life. I can't do anything to stop you." Naruto smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Jiji. I'll see you all again in a long time, Jiji, Gildarts! He immediately ran out of the guild, ran to his home, grabbing a few set of clothes, money, and some food, then ran straight to Hargeon Harbor. Already knowing Master's answer before asking, he had prepared himself a small boat to go to the holy island of Fairy Tail, Tenroujima. Since the island provided magic for those with the mark of Fairy Tail and since no one would be there, he wouldn't have to be afraid of hurting anyone. Rowing a boat alone took a while, but after sometime, he finally arrives at Tenroujima. Tenroujima is pretty impressive. There is so much life everywhere and the Tenrou Tree looms high up from the middle of the island. And that's his destination. When he reached the Tenrou Tree, he saw a black haired man sleeping against the tree. Deciding to come closer and wakes up the man, he approached, but just when he was just a few feet away, the man's eyes suddenly snapped open and a black wave slashes out in all direction. On instinct, he immediately closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, the only thing alive in the surrounding them was the man, the Tenrou Tree, and himself. Upon seeing Naruto still alive, the man's eyes widened. "How...how could you still be alive?" the man asked.

"That Death Wave...it should've kills you..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm perfectly alive, thank you very much." Naruto said.

"Anyway, who are you? My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. "They call me...Zeref..."

"Zeref...as in the Black Mage Zeref?" Naruto's eyes sparkled. Zeref nodded. "Geez...Zeref...I said that you could settled on this island...but you keep on killing all the life around here..." said a voice behind Naruto that makes him jump. When he turns around, he saw a young blond girl who looks like she's floating.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks.

"I am the First Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis." she said.

"From the symbol on your left shoulder, you're a member of Fairy Tail right?" "That's right. I'm hoping that I could trains here on this island, if you don't mind." Naruto asked nervously.

"Of course not," she said.

"Anything for my fairy." Zeref, the infamous Dark Mage who has been alive since the age of the dragons and had created countless demons that are still terrorizing Fiore today. Mavis, the first Master of Fairy Tail, also known as the Fairy Tactician for her flawless tactics. To think that both of them are on the island is an omen. Wait a minute... Zeref is immortal so it wouldn't be strange for him to be alive now. But as for Mavis...shouldn't she be...well, dead? If she's standing in front of him right now...then...does this means that she's a ghost? At the thought, his face paled. Seeing his face paled, Mavis giggled.

"It seems that you finally caught on, Naruto-kun," she giggled.

"Yes, I am a ghost. Since the island keeps on providing magic to my body, I am able to manifest my spirit into a form." After some thoughts, Naruto finally decided to voice out his mind.

"Will you two teach me?" Naruto said with a bow.

"I want to get stronger, strong enough to be able to protect my comrades and not have to relies on them to help me anymore. You see, I have always been weak even though everyone has so much expectations for me, but I couldn't meet them. So, please, teach me!"

Zeref and Mavis looks at each other for a moment. For Mavis, she has no doubt that she would want to teach Naruto since he's one of her fairies after all, but Zeref is another story. He was never sure in the first place if he was ever going to be able to take on a student. His Ankhseram Black Magic would always slash out at any living things near him since he now appreciated life. But as this Naruto before him had demonstrated earlier, he was able to survive his magic.

"Alright then, I'll teach you," said Zeref. "However, you must later grant me one wish." Mavis looked at him happily.

"Well, there you have it. Zeref will teach you. Since there's not much for me to do on this island anyway, I'll teach you too."

Hearing that, Naruto was really happy. Now he can have the chance to get stronger. Strong enough to be able to protect himself and not having to rely on his comrades. And ultimately, to be able to protect his comrades. And that's the day the training of Naruto taught be Zeref and Mavis began.

Naruto quietly Mumbles to himself.

"I Will prove them Wrong and will be strong"


	2. The Return

It has been 4 and a Half years since he left and he was wondering how the Guild would react when he came back much, much stronger after being trained by the Guild's Founder and the Dark mage Zeref, with Zeref being alive as long as he had Zeref had Picked up a few things, Mavis had Taught him the Fairy Spells and Flight Magic, while Zeref Taught him Poison, Storm, and Bullet Magic along with a small amount of Crash magic that he would have to practice on his own.

(A/N: Guild hall from after GMG)

Naruto's appearance had Changed aswell, he now had a katana attached to his back, a black shirt and pants with combat boots, and black fingerless gloves with a black mask covering half his face (Kakashi) so only his Blue eyes and unruly blonde hair were showing. He had just arrived back in Magnolia where his Guild had resided and he just sighed as he stepped into the Town and began walking towards the Guild hall while listening to the Whispers around him.

'Hey isn't that the weakest member of Fairy tail, he left for like 4 years right?'

'Yeah what's he doing back?'

'He looks like he has gotten stronger' Naruto just ignored them all and continued to walk forward as his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the New guild hall. He began to wonder if they would accept him now and not glare at him, he never had many friends in the Guild hall except Master, and Gildarts, Natsu and him were acquaintances they weren't friends, but Natsu didn't hate him either. Naruto stops in front of the gate in front of the Guild hall doors while he just stares at them for a while before walking forwards and grabbing the door handles pushing them open to reveal an all out brawl going on in the center of the guild hall, no one noticed him so he just walked in and sat at a table in the corner of the guild and waited for everything to die down and for them to notice him. After around 2 hours the Brawl had died down but still no one had noticed him, Naruto started to take in everyone, the had a few new members, 4 to be precise but there could be more nd they could just be out on jobs but he didn't know for sure, Everyone had grown, especially him. Naruto watched as Natsu sniffed the air and looked at him with wide eyes as he just put a finger to his lips shushing Natsu watching as he nodded and mouthed.

"Good to have you back" as time passed more and more people had began to notice him, most of them started to glare at him because they still believed that he was a weakling and would tarnish Fairy Tail's good reputation. Finally Naruto stood up and walked over to the Guild Master smiling at him while he just Smiled back.

"It's good to have yo back Naruto, it's been Four years, I missed you" Naruto just smiled more before responding.

"It's good to be back, i have gotten a lot stronger" Makarov Nodded.

"You probably have, it's been four years since you've been gone but i'm sad to say that almost everyone still resents you for being the so called weakest member of the Guild" Naruto just nods and sits at the bar and overhears a certain conversation.

"Hey Natsu, just who is he?" Lucy asks while Natsu begins to Grin.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, he left the guild four years ago to train and he just arrived back again" wendy and Lucy's mouths just make an O shape while Gray and Erza just look at him, trying to glare holes through his skull while Gray decides to confront him.

"Why the Hell did you even come back to the Guild, No one wants you hear, your just a weak pathetic loser, so why did you come back!?" Naruto just Ignores him and just looks forwards still. This pisses Gray off causing Gray to throw a punch at Naruto's head but what he did next shocked them all because of how much he had changed. Naruto Turns around Grabbing Grays wrist, flipping Gray back first onto the Counter and holding half his arm off the bar.

"Make a move like that again I _Will_ Break your arm in half" Naruto says, His voice cold as Ice (Note: Naruto will not be a mean jerk or anything, they will begin to like him and he will become friends with everyone in the future so just hold on) Naruto release him and watches as he walks away holding his arm in pain while everyone just looks at Naruto in surprise since Gray had become on of the strongest wizards in the Guild and for Naruto to be able to take him down in a few seconds proved to them that he was no longer the little fairy and was a very strong Mage of Fairy tail so most of them let up their glares but still 1/4th of the Guild continued to glare at him.

"Alright well to determine how strong he has gotten Natsu you and Naruto are going to have a spar to see how far Naruto has come along in his training. Natsu just nods at Gramps and they all run to the back, Natsu and Naruto preparing to fight with everyone else placing bets on Natsu while Makarov bets on Naruto. Natsu charges at Naruto when the fight started with his hands blazing aiming for a right hook to where Naruto just leans backwards watching as the Flaming fist passes his face harmlessly and he immediately sweep kicks Natsu's legs out from under him and knees him in the Nose causing him to get sent back about a foot. Once Natsu skids to a stop he stand back up putting both hands to his mouth.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Natsu called out as a huge stream of Flames shoot from his mouth towards his opponent while everyone watches to see exactly what he will do. Naruto just raises his hand and says one word causing the move to be ineffective.

"Crash!" an Invisible net like spell shoots towards the roar causing it to be split destroying the roar while chains come from his back grabbing Natsu by his wrists and legs causing him to become immobile while Naruto just points a sing finger at him.

"Bullet Magic: Temporary Paralysis!" Naruto says as multiple yellowish magic bullets fire from his finger hitting him in the arms, legs and chest causing him to stop moving while the Chains recede back into Naruto's back ending the fight. Everyone begins to clap at the display of skill Naruto had just displayed for them.

"Winner! Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Makarov shouts out as he begins to collect his winnings from everyone in the entire guild while giggling in glee at his luck in betting on Naruto while only thinking one thing.

'You're going to make me a Rich old Man kid'


	3. Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail

Everyone was chatting away in the guild about how surprised they were when Naruto beat Natsu one of their strongest members in the entire guild. Everyone was having a good time except for one, Naruto was sitting away from everyone since he was still upset about how they treated him before he left but he still considered them Family. Finally Naruto had enough of waiting around and stood up from his table catching everyone's attention as they watched him walk towards the Guild doors. As soon as he reached the doors he felt a metal gauntlet grab his shoulder stopping him from leaving.

"Naruto.. Turn around.." Erza says in a low tone catching Naruto off guard since she would always yell at him for being weak as he turns around, Once Naruto turns round he finds himself looking at everyone in the guild besides those who didn't criticize him for being weak as they bowed at him with Erza standing in front of them all while all of them shout out at the same time.

"We are all Sorry Naruto!".

Naruto's eyes widen as tears begin to form and watches as Erza steps up to speak.

"Naruto we know you were weak and we disliked you for it because we though you would tarnish the Fairy Tail Guild's name, but the truth is instead of Criticizing you we should have been helping you get stronger so you could help people more" once erza had said this the tear had started flowing.

"I Know you truly mean what you are saying but.. I can't forgive you just yet… In time we will become a family once more but for now i can accept your apology just yet, and i'm sorry" Naruto says as he leaves the guild hall with a worried looking Natsu and Happy behind him. Finally after a few minutes of searching Natsu and Happy find Naruto sitting by the river and they both sit next to him as they sit in silence.

"Hey Natsu?" Naruto asks breaking the silence between them while Natsu's ears perk up at hearing his name being called.

"I have Two requests for you Natsu" Natsu just nods as Naruto takes that as his chance to continue.

"Firstly, i would like to join your team so i can get better acquainted with some of the Team"

"Hell Yeah you can Join! Our team ins Going to be Awesome! Speaking of that I still need to introduce you to the new Members of the Guild, what was your other request?" Natsu asks not prepared for the shock that would fall upon him.

I Want you to teach me Fire Dragon Slaying Magic if you would…" Naruto says almost expecting Natsu to say No.

"Hell Yeah! We can be the Twin Fire Dragons of Fairy Tail! But before we do that follow me to my house, Igneel gave me an Extra vial of Dragon blood so that if i were to ever take a student then i could teach them Dragon Slaying Magic" Natsu says grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him through the woods,

"Why do you need Dragon Blood to Train me?" Naruto asks.

"Well you need to drink it, in order to teach you, you need the qualities of a Dragon so by drinking it you'll be a first gen Dragon slayer but no Dragon" Naruto just nods and waits for Naruto to Grab the Vial which is full of a Dark Red, almost Fiery looking Substance.

"Drink Up" Natsu says as Naruto pulls off the Cork of the Bottle and downs it all in a few seconds and before he knew it he was on the Ground screaming in pain while clawing at his chest and stomach in pain while his eyes are screwed shut.

"Oh Yeah probably should have mentioned this but at the Moment your organs are changing to those of a dragon so you'll be in a bit of pain for a while so for now i'm going to take you to the infirmary so you can rest" Natsu says while slinging Naruto's arm around his shoulder and carriers him to the Guild hall.

At the guild hall everyone was looking a little down at Naruto's response to their apology but were still glad that one day the would be forgiven until Natsu kicked the doors in while holding an Unconscious Naruto to the Infirmary not noticing the worried glances sent his way.

"Mira you're the one who treats everyone so give him some painkillers" Natsu says after coming out of the Infirmary and Mira just nods but stays to hear what is wrong with him.

"Natsu my boy, what happened to Naruto?" The Guild master Makarov asks the question on everyone's mind.

"He asked to Learn dragon slayer Magic from me (Gets a surprised gasp from Makarov) so he drank dragons blood so i can teach him, currently his Organs are changing to those of a Dragon so i can Actually teach him so from now on were the Twin Fire Dragons of Fairy Tail!" Natsu says as Mira rushes to the Infirmary with morphine in hand to help ease Naruto's pain.

"All we can do now is wait for Naruto's body to adapt to the new Draconic Organs, skin for when he goes dragonforce and everything else but i'm also sad to say that he will also have horrible motion sickness" Natsu says and they just nod and sit down resuming their daily activities while they wait for Naruto to awaken from his transformation into a Dragon Slayer. After a full Forty-Eight hours there is a huge brawl going on inside the guild hall and they hear a loud bang from inside the infirmary causing everything to stop. Erza stopped eating her cheesecake, the Brawl stopped, Natsu looked at the door and just grinned knowing that the other of the Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail has awoken and it was time for his training to master Fire Dragon Slaying Magic and he could not wait to have a student and best friend that he could pass his knowledge on to so they could better protect Fairy Tail, Their Home full of members of their Family.


	4. Revealing the Truth

A Full week had passed since Naruto had woken up and no one has seen Natsu, Happy, or Naruto that entire time and they were beginning to get worried that something might have happened to them that was keeping them from coming back to the guild until the doors burst open and in walked the three that they were just thinking about, talking to one another.

"I Can't believe how fast you are picking up this stuff, it's only been a week and you have the Iron fist down and are Halfway through learning the process on how to eat took me almost a month just to get the Iron fist down!" Natsu says a little too loud causing the guild to jaw drop at how fast he is learning this stuff.

"Well i just have an Awesome Teacher Natsu, happy" Naruto says, grinning like a madman.

"AYE!" guess who?

"Anyways once we get the Fire Eating down then we're going to work on the Sword Horn and Flame Elbow got it Naruto?" Natsu Says while Naruto just nods his head in excitement. Everyone watched as the two humans sat on the chairs by the bar while Happy just sat on top of the Bar watching the two laugh and talk together while Makarov just watched the Two with a smile while thinking.

'Naruto you have found a Brother in Natsu.. I'm Happy for you'.

"Hey Natsu, Happy want to take a mission together as the First mission of the Twin Flame Dragons?" Naruto asks getting everyone's attention when Natsu and Happy both say yes and the go to the Request Board to find a good mission.

"Hmm Lets see.. Oh this is a good mission! **Help Defeat a Gang of Medium Class Demons terrorizing a Village** The Reward is… Holy Crap! 3 Million Jewel!" Naruto shouts out catching everyone's attention.

"Hey Gramps we're going on This Mission!" Natsu says handing the Flyer to the Guild master as he checks it off the list of Mission requests that have not been accepted yet and nods.

"Just be Careful" He says as he hand the Flyer back to the 3 man team consisting of Naruto, Natsu, and Happy, and the Three of them run out (Or Fly in one of their cases). Once they reach the Town they are supposed to meet the person who sent out the mission request they are held at gunpoint.

'Halt State your Name and Business here?!" one of the Guards Yells at them.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, this is Natsu Dragneel and Happy, we accepted the Mission request to help defeat the Demons attacking your village" the guards quickly let out a sigh of relief as they let the three through, leading them to the Mayor's office. Once they enter the mayor turns to them and begins speaking.

"Welcome to my little town, i know you have questions so go ahead and ask away" he says.

"Ok What time do they normally come to the village? And what elements do they use?" Naruto asks.

"Well they normally attack around midnight three times a week, Mondays, wednesdays, and Fridays, and they all use Fire elements" The Mayor says causing the two mages to look at each other, grinning slightly confusing the mayor but decides not to ask as it would probably just confuse the hell out of him.

"Well do you have a place we can stay until Friday since today is thursday?" Natsu asks, yawning since he wants to get some sleep because of the long ass train ride that they both had endure half way across Fiore. Naruto had experienced first hand what Natsu was going through whenever he rode trains now that he was a dragon slayer and to be frank, it's shit.

"Umm.. we do, this paper will lead you to one of our cheapest, but best ins in the Town" They short mayor says, handing Natsu a piece of paper with a map on it along with a picture of the building so they would know what it was when they found it.

"Hey Happy? Take this piece of paper and fly up and see if you can spot the building" Naruto says to the Flying blue cat.

"Aye Sir!" Happy says grabbing that paper and flying towards the sky over the buildings.

"Hey I Found it Natsu, Naruto!" he says shortly after, flying back down towards them and landing on Natsu's shoulder.

"Well lead the way Little Buddy!" Natsu says as happy points them in the right direction of the hotel that they can stay in for the night.

Once they Reach the hotel and walk in the are greeted to a lounge room that would be that of a Five-Starred Hotel and Naruto just walks to the receptionist while sweat dropping at seeing Natsu and happy jumping on the couches.

"Um a room for 2?" Naruto just says to the Blonde haired girl as she just nods.

"That will be 1000 jewel" she says shocking Naruto at how cheap it is. He just smiles and places the money on the table as she hand him the key for their room.

"Yo Natsu, Happy lets go!" Naruto shouts out, catching their attention as the head towards their room that they will stay in until the Demons attack. Once they enter their room there are greeted with a glorious sight. 2 king sized beds that look uncomfortably comfortable and they all dive into their beds when changing into their boxers and gappy changing into… well Nothing he's a cat they don't wear Clothes ***Cough** Lector and Froush **Cough*** and they go to sleep preparing themselves for the next day when the Demons attack the town. Once Naruto is asleep he dreams one of his own memories, a few years before Acnologia attacked Konoha the Kyuubi no Yoko did almost decimating the entire village if it weren't for his father who sealed it inside of him to protect the village, then he began to have a nightmare as his memory faded to a darker one. He was being chased but the villagers of Konoha with broken bottles, knives, torches and other things and they tortured him, burning him, stabbing him, cutting him, breaking his bones, and other things he didn't want to remember finally he woke up to sunlight with Natsu yelling his name to wake him up.  
"Naruto…? What's wrong with your eyes" Happy asks, slightly scared at the sight of them. Naruto turns to look in the Mirror and gasps at the sight of his blood red slitted eyes of the Demon that attacked him home town.

"Well to explain these i guess i need to tell you about my life… Before Fairy Tail" Naruto said shocking them. No one trusted anyone with the details of their past in Fairy Tail and here Naruto was about to tell him and Happy. Naruto quickly sent out a pulse of magic removing the magical illusion from his body revealing his scars all over his body causing both Natsu and Happy to gag at the sight of them.

"It all started when I was two years old and the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked my Village…" Naruto says watching as Natsu's eyes widen more and more with each word he said.

"I am the Kyuubi no Yoko Jinchuuriki, i am the only thing keeping the Kyuubi from going on a Rampage and i hope you see me as me and not the demon…" Naruto says, finishing his story watching Natsu hoping he wouldn't be like the Villagers.

"I think you…"

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Sorry but you will have to wait to see if Natsu**

 **Will accept Naruto after learning this incident, and don't worry eventually there will be a few chapters about what happened with Mavis and Zeref on Tenrou Island**

 **Bye :P**


	5. AN (IMPORTANT MUST READ)

**A/N:**

 **My Laptop is currently broken so i can't upload stories or type them for now until i get a new one which i will either sometime this week or next week.**

 **Right now i'm using my friend's laptop to type this message to you so just wait and i will upload more**


End file.
